Maybe we weren't meant to be
by Nefis
Summary: Lucy regrows her horns and lives a happy life with Kohta and the family. However, that happiness disappears. Another Diclonius has escaped from the lab...and has come for her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lock the doors!"

"Code Red," another scientist yelled at the top of his puny human lungs. "Number 45 is coming!" Then, he died. Number 45 slowly walked through the hallways using the vectors Diclonius were gifted with from their birth and emerged at the age of 3. They were born to kill. The only difference from Number 45 and the other Diclonius was that he was a male. The only male.

His feet made noise as he walked through the white hallways of the lab, searching for something, searching for an exit.

"Hold it right there!"

Number 45 just simply turned his head to see another man, human no less, holding a gun.

"Silly human, do you really think you could apprehend me?" Using his vectors, in a split second, the man's head was unscrewed and blood spilled all over the gun. "Hmm… no fun." The vectors discarded the body, tossing it to the side, and surrounded Number 45's body like a shield. The director, Kakuzawa, just stood looking at his window, back turned, and away from everything that involved Number 45.

"Director Kakuzawa!" Arakawa ran in his office, out of breath, and holding onto her new chief attire. "Number 45 has escaped! Should we go after him sir?"

"No…let him go. This is all going according to plan."

Lucy POV

Birds chirped a lovely song but the thing that irked me was that it was the wrong song. No matter…at least it's good to see someone's happy. I smile my first smile in a while. These birds…I pick up one and pet it softly.

"You can fly away," I grin even though I might fancy myself mad just by accommodating myself with a animal and even talking to it like it can understand me. I haven't done that since I was little. "I do wish you'd take me with you sometimes."

"Lucy!" I hear Kohta's voice from a distance and that frightens the poor little bird. He flies away as soon as Kohta comes near. Kohta, my love, stoops down next to me.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," I answered sullenly.

Number 45 POV

Filthy Humans. I walk aimlessly on the beach and I can't believe it's so hard to walk around here without stepping on something either icky, gooey, hard, or just plain repulsive.

**That's how human's are**, the voice in my mind speaks again. Reluctantly, I talk back as only I can.

_I am aware of that you know. _

**You should kill them all. Look at them, so vulnerable and so weak! Kill them! It'll be so much fun!**

_It'll cause a scene. You of all people should know that by now. Besides, I have other plans in mind._

**Care to share?**

_You wouldn't be interested. _I, unfortunately, must remain to walk naked on the beach until I can get a hold of some clothes. It doesn't matter too me really but I do want to keep a low profile. Suddenly, a human comes closer to where I am standing! Yes! And he's my size too!

**Kill him!**

_Of course I will, just be patient. _The young man whistles as he walks. I hide behind a box and he doesn't suspect a thing. I have to be careful about this because I don't want to get blood on the clothes. I dig in one of the boxes next to me and find a riffle. Bingo. I jump in front of him and point the gun at him.

"Hands up."

The human's eyes travel down all over my body. "You're naked," He panicked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Simple. Clothes off."

He did as he was told, hands trembling as the shirt and pants fell to the ground.

"Toss them to the side." Once again, he obeyed. Excellent.

"Now, step a little closer."

Still afraid of me, he walked slowly closer. I drop the gun down in front of him. "I have no need for you any longer."

I grab his shirt and pull it over my head.

"You only wanted me for my clothes?"

"Of course," I stated. "Why else would I want a disgusting low life mongrel like yourself?"

"I'm no mongrel!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes," He argued, covering his nakedness the best he could. "You're the one pointing guns at people and taking their clothes!"

"Go," I say sternly. "Before I change my mind about allowing you to live."

"No! Not until I get my clothes back!" Stubbornly, he stood, obdurate and with a grave look upon his face. As if that would make a difference…

"I warned you."

Without touching him, using my vectors, I pulled off his legs and then his other. His blood stained the sand his body now laid in but no matter, the shore will wash it away soon enough. I pull up the pants and button it up.

**Absolutely brilliant. Bravo. I simply do applaud you for such a grand performance. **

_Shut up, would you? I don't need your unnecessary commendation. _

**What is your plan? You've gotten this far. What do you plan to do with your life now since you absolutely refuse to kill every last human being in sight. **

_I'm looking for someone…._

**Who?**

_Lucy… and she's near_

Lucy POV

"Hey Kohta," I walk side by side with him. "Do you think I'll be able to go back and study at the university with you anytime soon?"

"You want to go back to school," Kohta was aghast. "Last time I asked you, you said you didn't want to be in the same learning facility with a bunch of ignorant, low life human beings whom you despise now and forever will despise."

I did say that, didn't I? "I've had a change of heart," I said, trying to put on a convincing smile. I really do want to learn and I will learn, even if I have to endure a couple mindless humans here and there.

"Really? That's great! I'll see what I can do," He kisses my cheek. "See you later." Then he runs down the stairs and off to the university. I just stand there, of course, and stare at the ocean scenery. It's hard to believe so much time has passed since I met Kohta for the first time and met up with him again 8 years later on the beach. I touch the cherry blossom tree and then the stones next to the steps. This was the very spot Nana and I fought. Nana and I are fine now though. I actually think of her as somewhat of a companion. She truly isn't that bad. I should probably head home.

"Hey!"

I look up to see a tall, lean pink-haired boy with horns just like mine ( I had re-grown them a couple months ago). Impossible. "Who are you?"

He comes closer to me without any fear. "My name is Akeno, formerly known as Number 45."

"You're a Diclonius …but how-?"

"How you didn't sense my aura?" He finished my question for me and smiled. "Simple. I masked it. You can do it too, Lucy."

"No I can't," I argue.

"Of course, all pure Diclonius can. You do it when you're that Nyu person subconsciously."

He may be right. It's no wonder no one can sense me when I am Nyu. They can only see me if I'm right there in front of them. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I've only come here to find you and here you are."

"And for what purpose? You won't get me back in that horrid lab you know. I'm more feisty than I look."

"Bring you back to the lab? Never. I've simply come because I wanted to meet you. Maybe become friends perhaps, that is if you let me."

I grind my teeth. "What makes you think I'd befriend the likes of you?"

"It's just an option."

"So…there's options are there? What's the 2nd option?"

"Only you determine that. I am yours Lucy."

I squint my eyes. I don't trust this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Petals fell from the trees as the wind blew and Lucy's hair swished to the side of her face. They both stood and stared at each other. Neither of them said anything.

Lucy POV

Can I trust this guy? What is he talking about? I don't own him. The wind caressed my bare arms. It's going to get a little chilly later on. I probably should've worn the shirt with sleeves on instead of the tank top.

"Leave," I order.

"No," Akeno shakes his head. "That is one thing I simply refuse to do. I've come this far. I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to go back. You just have to leave," I clarify. "You're free now."

"Could we at least be friends," He holds out his hand for me. I don't take it. "Allies?"

"Allies for what," I ask. "Those dumb scientists wouldn't come after me if they wish to live."

"That is quite true but now that I'm out they might be coming back," Akeno states.

"They always do. Assholes. When will they ever learn?"

"Probably never. Humans tend to learn the hard way."

I frown. "What is your plan?"

"You don't trust me?" A smile tugs at the ends of his lips.

"Of course not. I'm no fool."

"You truly do live up to your reputation Lucy," Akeno smirks and pushes his hands into the pockets of his pants. "It really was an honor to meet such a beauty and a talented killer all at the same time." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" I don't know why I just called out to him but that seemed to stop him before he could even take another step. He turns his head. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," Akeno shrugs. "I never really thought about it. All I really thought about was to meet you and get some food in my belly." His belly rumbles. I grab him by the arm and pull him along with me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Akeno (Number 43) POV

Lucy tugs me along with her, gripping my arm tightly, and made us travel up the stairs. Where in the world is she taking me? Maybe she will accept me. Maybe this whole plan might work.

**Lucy sure is aggressive.**

_Shut up. _

We stop at a large building which seems to look like an old Japanese restaurant. It has to have at least 6 or more rooms. She takes out a key from the pocket of her shorts and opens the door.

"This way."

I reluctantly follow after her. She leads me into a room that seems like the kitchen.

"Sit down."

I obey of course. I have no clue what's occurring right now but I'm sure I'm bound to find out soon enough. I look around. I haven't seen a kitchen like this since I killed my parents at the age of 3 and had to leave the house. The police were coming. I couldn't have stayed there. I didn't mean to kill them. I…just couldn't control the strength of my vectors and the voices inside were screaming at such an unbearable volume that I just couldn't handle it. I just let go. Now they're dead. It doesn't really bother me much anymore since that's all I can remember from that day. I can't even remember what they looked like.

There is a stove and a fridge a few feet away from the stove. There are so cabinets next to the fridge and also a counter. Lucy uses her vectors to open the fridge door and takes out something frozen. She places it in the microwave. _Ding! _When it's all finished she grabs a fork and places the plate in front of me on the table.

"Eat," Lucy encourages me.

"What?"

"You said you were hungry," She raised an eyebrow. "Here's some food. Eat. Eat it before it gets cold again."

"Oh," then I picked up the fork. I dug in. I don't want to make her feel bad or anything. Once the food touches the taste buds on my tongue a strange electrifying sensation went through me like lightning, "this is delicious!" Soon, in no less than four minutes later, I was finished and the plate was empty.

"That was scrumptious," I compliment. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes actually," She nodded. "I was planning to save that for my lunch this afternoon but I figured that it's better if you have it. I can always make more."

"Thanks," I grin but Lucy looks away. Did I say something wrong?

"Don't mention it." Her cheeks turn a faint pink color. Is she blushing? "I'm not blushing if that's what you're thinking."

"Of course I wasn't thinking that," I scratch my head. "Where would you get such a paposterious idea like that?"

"You were staring at my cheeks."

**Lucy is a feisty one! Don't get yourself killed "Akeno". Since when do you embrace the name your human parents gave you when you were born anyways? Akeno is such a horrid name. Why not pick another one? I swear, you have such plebian tastes.**

_We'll discuss this later and I like the name Akeno. It has a certain sound to it that makes me feel at home, you know? Oh that's right, you wouldn't know. You barley even have a name yourself. _

"Um…," I don't know what to say.

"Never mind," She shakes her head. "It's of no importance nevertheless."

I get up and place the empty plate in the sink. "Would you like me to wash the dishes?"

"No," Lucy frowns. "Leave them. It's Nana's turn to do dishes tonight and we all promised her we'd leave her all the dirty dishes so she could get the hang of washing them."

"Nana?"

"Nana is another Diclonius," Lucy explains. "I thought you would've sensed her by now."

"Nope, I only sensed yours because yours is the strongest in the area and I was already close enough. When I mask my own aura it makes it more difficult for me to sense others." This is so unexpected. "I thought Number 7 was killed by Kurama's daughter."

For the first time Lucy smiled, and laughed! She gave a slight chuckle actually but that still counts as laughter in my book. "Many also thought she could kill me but they were wrong. She only managed to cut off one of my horns and the scientists sliced off the other. Kurama's daughter was blown up along with Kurama himself. I saved Nana even though I hated her with all my heart for wanting to take me back to Kurama. I bear no ill-will towards her any longer but it still infuriates me how they thought that his daughter was powerful enough to kill me."

"Well thank you for the clarification," I smiled.

"Any day," her smile disappeared. "You won't attempt to do the same thing will you?"

"Same thing? You mean try to kill you? Of course not."

"Good." She got up from the chair, "because if you even try it or even think it, I will have to kill you."

**Number 7, alive? Well this is a fine new coat of paint. Do you suppose she might mess up what ever you're trying to get her with Lucy? If so, you could kill her.**

_I'm not risking anything with Lucy and why would I kill Nana…I mean Number 7. I need her to keep her alive. She can keep her life, I will not stand in the way of it. If she's happy then fine. We won't bother this human town but we'll need to cover the others. _

**What devious plot are you planning? Is it even devious at all? I don't know whether to be proud of you or to be utterly disappointed. **

_I will not comment._

"Where are you heading now?" Lucy asks while taking out a bag of chips from the cabinet.

"Probably going to find a place suitable for sleeping in these kind of conditions for a while and maybe try pick pocketing for some money," I jumble together a list of things I'm supposed to do. I need money. I need food. I need clothes. I need everything! Is this why humans always complain they never have enough? Money is such a pain or at least when you don't have any.

Lucy POV

I can't believe I'm going to say this. I just can't…let him leave or at least know that he's going to be alright. What is this feeling? Do I care for this boy I just met a couple minutes ago? He is a fellow Diclonius after all. Maybe that's why I don't want him to die. He's also the only male Diclonius I've ever seen. Who knows when I'll meet another one? Hmm…he might just be the only one. I should ask him about that later. I look away to not see his face. "Why don't you stay here?"

"Really?"

"Really what? You didn't answer my question."

"Do you really mean what you just said?"

"Of course. Saying and asking things without actually meaning it when you absolutely demand an answer is meaningless. So what's it going to be? Do you want to stay here or not?"

"Sure…but wait," He thinks for a minute.

"What now?"

"Are you the only one who lives here?"

"Of course not," I cross my arms over my chest. His face falls.

"Oh."

"So yes or no?"

"I said I'd stay but wouldn't you need to check with the rest of you 'family' first?"

"I'll talk to Kohta at 3 when he's back from his class," I assure him. "Knowing him he won't mind."

"Who's Kohta?"

"He's the boy he took me, Nana, and a runaway girl named Mayu in," I smile. "He also was the boy who introduced me to the once unfamiliar feeling of happiness 8 years ago. I'm sure he'll take you in too."

"Okay," was all he said.

Nana POV

It's starting to get late. I run up the stairs and Mayu follows slowly after me with Wanta.

"Can you slow down Nana," Mayu pleads.

"Okay," I smile at her. "I'm just so excited. Tonight I wash the dishes."

"I've never seen someone so excited to wash up dirty plates before," Mayu says.

I frown.

"Oh no," Mayu pats my shoulder once she catches up. "It's a good thing."

"Do you think Yuka's home?"

"Probably," Mayu picks up Wanta. "She said she was going to be back at around 7."

"What time is it now?"

"8 o clock."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"We're late for dinner," I panic.

"No we're not," Mayu assures me. "Trust me."

We head for the house and come running through the doors and into the kitchen. "Yuka, sorry we're late!" My eyes widened. That's not Yuka. In the kitchen stands Lucy and a boy with pink hair with horns on the top of his head. He's another Diclonius. But how can this be?

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nana just stood there while the Akeno and Lucy stood in place. Lucy too did not know what to make of this. She didn't expect them home so soon. Mayu, who was still quite confused at what was occurring before her, just rocked on her heels while holding Wanta close in her arms. Nana's hands began to waver and her eyes widened even more. Her body began to tremble with fear.

Lucy POV

"Nana," I speak her name. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Who is that and why does he have horns?" She practically screamed and dropped to the ground with her hands over her hand. "I won't go back to the lab!"

"He's not taking us to the lab," I say confidently. "He just escaped. Tell her Akeno."

"My former name was Number 43," He starts off. "You're Number 7 are you not?"

"Yes," Nana squeaked.

"I mean you no harm," Akeno states. "I did not wish to bother you at all…Nana. It was Lucy who I have come to speak with. I wasn't planning on coming here but Lucy dragged me here."

My cheeks grew hot. "He's a runaway Diclonius."

"But that doesn't explain why I couldn't sense you," Nana gets up to her feet.

"Masking your aura is quite helpful. Only pure Diclonius can do it. So far only Lucy and I are the only ones that are pure."

"I guess that would explain why whenever Lucy turns into Nyu I can no longer sense her," Nana considers. "Lucy, what has happened to Nyu? You haven't changed back to her in a while now."

"She's still here," I run a finger through my long pink hair that I had let grow to mid-back. "She's just…sleeping I guess."

The sound of a door sliding open becomes dominant throughout the house and everyone grows silent.

"I'm home!"

Kohta POV

I drop my backpack next to the door even though Yuka might nag me about it later and head to the kitchen. "Lucy?" I catch a glimpse of pink hair and hug her from behind. "I looked everywhere for you. School was cancelled today because of an accident."

I let go of her waist and then look to the right of her. "Who is your friend?"

Akeno (Number 43) POV

Suddenly someone comes from behind and hugs Lucy, wrapping his arms around her small waist. A human. I glare at him but he doesn't move until he finishes rambling on and on about how he looked everywhere for her and what happened at his puny educational vicinity. Who the hell is this guy?

**Look at that human hugging a Diclonius such as Lucy. Shameful. Unacceptable. Rip his head off already! **

_That might upset Lucy…I will kill him eventually though. And if he doesn't let go her waist right now I'm going to have the pry his arms off of her._

**Jealousy. Great. Just peachy. Don't tell me you only came for her to be her little "pet". **

_I'm not going to be her pet and that's not why I'm here at all. I have plans. Lucy's love would only be a bonus._

**Then why are you here if you have no use for her? Get out of there!**

_I like it here. _

"My name is Akeno," I extend my arm out towards him as a friendly gesture. He lets go of Lucy's waist and shakes my hand.

"Pleasure to meetcha'. I'm Kohta."

**Humans and their atrocious names. **

_Shut up. You're distracting me. _

"I was hungry and Lucy gave me some food. I'm sorry. I truly did not wish to intrude," I apologized even though it was not needed.

"Really? Are you another Diclonius?"

Ugh. These humans keep asking me these questions over and over again. Do they not see my horns already? The pink hair should've given me away already.

**Patience.**

_Oh now you want to say something reasonable. _

"Yes. I'm the only male one," I nod my head.

"That's cool. I was starting to think that Diclonius were only females."

"That's what the scientists said when they took me away."

"Do you have any place to say," Kohta asks.

"Not at the moment. I was thinking of the graveyard or something."

He thought for a minute. "Why don't you stay here?"

I thought about it for a long while. Lucy didn't say anything.

"I've got places to go. Thanks for the offer though," and then I just left. I didn't say good-bye to Lucy because I just couldn't bear it.

**Calm down lover boy. **

_Sometimes I wish I listened to you. I really should've torn him to shreds._

Thank you for the reviews. It is greatly appreciated. I will continue the story because I feel as though I've made it too lovey-dovey for my tastes and in a couple chapters or so there shall be action, violence, and gore! Yes! Please review! J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several months has passed since Lucy and Akeno had met. Lucy felt that she lacked that certain feeling she got from Akeno and she needed it. She loved Kohta but why love a man who you'd only be playing tug-o-war with another girl for? Lucy looks out from her window and watch the snow flakes fall beautifully down from the heavens. She sighs.

Lucy POV

_I must find him. _

Grabbing my coat and slipping on my snow boots I drag myself out of my room and when no one is looking, I run out of the door and out of the gate. I pull on my hat and jog over to the steps where I and Akeno first met. Sighing, I give up hope. He's not here. The silence is calming me down though. At least I know it will speak the truth for the silence represents one thing; loneliness and I, most certainly, am alone.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and just when I was about to slap whoever it was who touched me that voice soothed me and convinced me other wise.

"You shouldn't be out her in the cold you know."

I turn my head. "Akeno, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Are you sure? It looks like you were looking for someone besides, why wouldn't I be here? It's where we first met. It's…my sanctuary. I like looking at the ocean even if it's cold," Akeno sits on the step. "What about you? Why are you here?"

I sigh. "I might as well tell you the truth. I was looking for you."

A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "Looking for me? What for?"

"I…I…I was just wondering why you didn't say yes to staying ok?" My cheeks turn red. I touch it. "The cold is really getting to me."

"Well…if you must know," Akeno started. "I didn't like the way that boy what's-his-name…Kohta touched you."

"It was a simple hug."

"Seemed more complex to me."

"Why do you care anyways?"

Akeno didn't answer.

Akeno (Number 43) POV

_Why do I care? _

**Because love is turning you into a wimp. I should've known better than to let you go through with this shit. **

_Just wait. Love isn't what I'm concerned about you know. I…need her assistance and cooperation as well._

**Sometimes I wish if I could read your mind. It is pure bullshit that I can only hear you when you think of dumb responses to my comments. **

_It's not my fault now is it?_

**Who else is there to blame?**

"Are you going to celebrate Christmas?" I ask in hope to change the subject. Lucy, thankfully, sensed my discomfort and gladly, changed the subject.

"Yes. It'll be my first Christmas with Kohta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana. I want to buy them all gifts. What about you? Are you going to celebrate it?"

"Most likely no."

"Why not?"

"Other than not having anyone to celebrate it with, I'm way to tied up in trying to survive here and buying useless things will only complicate things."

"I'll celebrate it with you if you want," Lucy offers.

"Don't waste your money on me Lucy. I'm fine."

Lucy smiles and leans in, kissing me on the cheek. What is this feeling? The sweet sensation was still there upon my cheek even as her lips left my face. Oh how I wish they stayed there a little longer! What is this feel? Someone tell me!

**If I could slap you, I would. That feeling is love and you have been infected with pitiful feelings. At least it's not for a human. I actually find it quite better this way. You and Lucy, both pure Diclonius, would be able to bring even more Diclonius onto the earth so we could obliterate the human race once and for all and claim the Earth as ours!**

_No comment. _

"What was that for?" I smirk.

"For being kind," Lucy answers. I bring her face down to mine again, she doesn't stop me, and plant my lips upon hers. Please don't slap me Lucy, please. My lips move along hers and hers move along with mine in utter harmony. I nibble on her lower lip playfully, begging for entrance, and she grants it. As her mouth opens I slide my tongue into her mouth and continue kissing her beautiful luscious lips. Suddenly her lips stop moving, her eyes widen, and she yanks her face away from mine. I was about to ask what was wrong but then a familiar voice calls out to her with a horror stricken expression.

"Lucy?"

_Damn. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tension grew between all three figures; Lucy, Kohta, and the impetuous Akeno. Kohta's eyes widened at the sight and his fingers began to waver. Wind blew but the slight breeze did not comfort any of them out of the three. It was silent.

Kohta POV

They….were…kissing! I can't believe this! My eyes lock with Lucy's. My gaze borrowed her's. They did not connect. Does she not love me? Oh, who am I fooling? She never loved me. She only loved the shell that used to be me, the part of me that was there when we were kids! Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's because she thinks I love Yuka more and has finally turned to someone else!

She must've seen Yuka and I kissing. I remember that day perfectly. She sat on my lap as we waited for the rain to cease and she kissed me on the lips. She apologized (which was completely unnecessary if you ask me) and then I told her "Don't apologize", and kissed her with more force! Lucy must've seen us! Oh no! I'm such an idiot! How could I let this happen?

"Lucy…" I didn't dare utter anymore. I waited for her response patiently, still staring at her, and only my hands trembled. That was the little bit of movement my body dared.

"Kohta…this isn't what it looks like…"

Lucy POV

"Kohta…this isn't what it looks like…" Of course it IS what it looks like but I don't want to admit it. Eventually, I will have to swallow my pride and give in. "Okay it is what it looks like."

"I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you loved me…"

Finally, he sees it. After all these long, agonizing months, he sees it and of all times to! Great timing Kohta, I mean really, well done. You couldn't have picked a better time. I do wish I didn't have to see the pain on his face, it makes my stomach turn. I don't like seeing Kohta hurt. I've hurt him enough already. I had killed his father and his little sister. If I were in his position, I would've never forgiven myself but he did. He forgave me when not even I, myself, would forgive myself of such a crime and intended murder.

"I do love you Kohta but I truly am tired of waiting around for you to pick either me or Yuka. You can have Yuka if you wish. I wish to be detached from the mourning of love. I want to be free though I always will love with." That flame you see in my heart Kohta, it's your flame and your flame shall burn. It shall burn and light my way through the darkness I continuously find myself in. I just…I just…need someone who will hold my hand in the dark and be with me every step of the way….

Akeno POV

Kohta, as he is called, left with a simple "I love you Lucy, always. Be happy," and said he would see her at home. He didn't even look bad. I don't like him. He's not exactly playing fair. He's using her sympathy and her weakness for craving his happiness and smiles to his advantage. He knows that Lucy will come around and do all she can to make him grin again one way or another. He's belittling my skills though I haven't quite won Lucy's heart yet. It was only one kiss after all. She may still not trust me…

**Lucy doesn't trust ANYONE. You of all people should know that by now.**

_But she's given herself to me so easily. She must love surely or at least like, close to love._

**You truly are a love-sick puppy. She's got you around her finger like a string. **

_I'd rather be a string around someone's finger than just a useless voice stuck in someone's head unable to do nothing but mope, argue, and state incompetent statements. _

**Shut up.**

Lucy POV

I stared down at my hands.

"Are you alright Lucy?" He titled up my chin so I could look him in the eyes.

"I'm fine." I turn away.

"No you're not. You're just avoiding what's bothering you."

I sigh. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Kohta?"

"No." He raises an eyebrow. "I am concerned about Kohta but something else."

"What?"

The wind blows against us again making my hair fly in all directions.

"Another Diclonius is near and it isn't Nana."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two Diclonius stood back to back, ready for anything. Darkness was falling faster than it normally was. Dusk wrapped around the sky like a blanket and covered the atmosphere like a thick sheet. The only visible thing was the moon and the ground beneath their feet. Their vectors, which were invisible to the human eye, came out of the body but stayed close to their master's body just in case. Then in the blink of an eye…she appeared!

Lucy POV

There she is! A black silhouette jumped up and head for us. I dodged her blow and using my vectors, sprang upward into the sky, which made me look like I was flying, and ran in back of her. She heads for Akeno but he punches her straight in the jaw. Nice punch! He didn't even use his vectors.

One of her vectors, I didn't suspect it would, grabbed my neck as she attack Akeno and started to choke me or…try to at least. I struggled against it and then bite down hard on it. Her vectors…became more visible than they were already and then turned to a chalky white color in my mouth. What's happening?

Akeno POV

I punched the Sipilet in her jaw, although I could not see her face, but then suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Lucy on the other side. She was being choked by the Sipilet's vectors but then she bite it and then the vector became solid. What the…what's going on here?

"Lucy!"

She didn't hear me and I ducked down as the Sipilet threw another punch my way. She bears the aura of a Diclonius…but does not have the scent of one nor…the vector structure of one. I don't understand any of this.

**Don't come to me with your questions. I'm just as confused as you are. Just kill her already!**

_Great, when I actually need you to tell me what to do you have no idea what the hell is going on. _

**You're the weirdo relying on talking voices in your head. It's not my fault you are so queer. **

_You're so useless. _

**If you killed her like I just told you, you wouldn't have a problem now would you? **

_Fine. I'll do this on my own then. _

"Lucy," I called out to her again. "There's something weird about this one!"

"Tell me something I don't know," She yelled back and bite down on the vector again. It then broke into a million pieces and the Sipilet screamed, throwing her head back, and falling to the ground. Lucy skidded over to me and stooped down, picking up a piece of the broken vector and crushing it within her hand, turning it to nothing but pure dust.

**Impossible.**

_Shhhh._

"I think she was a fake," Lucy thought out loud.

"I do too but who would make a Diclonius?"

"I don't think it's the lab," Lucy got up. "They hate us."

"Maybe they want to try something new," I said, "you never know. Those scientists never give up you know."

Lucy looked at me for a second and then turned her head, not looking at me. "You met me for a reason, not for love, but for something else. You want me for something. What is it?"

**She knew all along…**

_That I came here for her for something…_

"Okay," I sigh. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to kill Ikuto Osaka."

"Who's that," Lucy asks, her face going pale.

"Your father."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy POV

"Ikuto Osaka," I mumbled. "That name seems so familiar, but I'm sure I killed my father."

_I was only three, which is the usual age a Diclonius kills its parents, but I was the one who started it all, and the statistics weren't made yet. I held onto my stuffed bunny like any other child would. My mother came up to my room with the usual smile. Then it disappeared. A group of men followed her and her eyes suddenly grew dark. The men carried guns and had on dark green clothing and wore badges with a symbol I was not familiar with. _

_ "That's her," My mother squeaked and that's when I realized the bruises on her arm. My eyes widened at the sight. She pointed her weak arm at me and then dropped it abruptly, after the largest one nodded his head. _

_ "Move out of the way miss," His deep voice boomed. My mother took one last long look at me but the man was impatient. He knocked to the ground immediately. "I told you to move." She writhed and tried to get back up on her feet. The man stepped on her feet, got off, and then motioned for the other men to drag her away and to sustain her. Not from the scene but from me. _

_ A man half the size of the man who knocked down my mother whispered in his ear, "Be careful sir. We don't know what that __**thing**__ is."_

_ I know what they are talking about. I'm no human….I'm a thing…because of these horns…._

_ Suddenly, I blurred figure screamed and ran through the men furiously and without fear. He landed in front of me and I recognized him. He was my father. He grabbed my shoulders, went down on his knees, and wrapped his strong arms around me. _

_ "She is not a thing," He said, not looking behind him. He started to sob. It was the first time I've ever heard a man cry…. "This is my daughter." _

_ "Sir," the big man inserted a bullet into his gun and then took out a baseball bat out of my toy box. "We're going to have to ask you to leave." _

_ My father did not yield._

_ "," The man screamed more sternly. Once again, my father refused to move. Then the man came up behind my father, and hit him on the shoulder with the baseball bat. My father to the ground and my first tear fell, fresh, and….angry. Something clicked inside of me._

_**Kill**__, a voice inside screamed._

_ But I don't want to kill, I say back._

_**Kill or be killed.**_

___And that's when it hit me. My arms went stiff and I dropped the bunny. I looked up._

_ "What the-,"_

_ Before he could say anything else, his head was gone. I torn him limb from limb without even touching him. Using my vectors, I made an example of him and then brusquely, I went after the others and walked through the door. I need to get out of here. They came at me with great force. They shot bullets but even those, which were man's most abundant defense, could not stop me. I could not be stopped. I would never be stopped._

_ I had forgotten about the people behind… When I remembered…._

_**They are traitors. All humans are traitors.**_

___I shake my head as I run down the street; away from the trouble, away from the world, away from everything. _

"I remember."

Akeno POV

"I remember."

"Are you alright Lucy?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can kill my father. He protected me….He loved me."

"No he didn't Lucy," I argue. "You don't know him."

"You're right," She sighed. "I don't but I don't want our reunion to be his funeral."

*** Short I know, but anyways, where do you guys think I'm taking this? Why does Akeno want to kill so much? Why? ****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy POV

I sat there, listening to the birds chirp and sing songs that could never be translated to any of the languages humans choose to speak. I watch as the children, human children to be specific, run and frolic amongst the flowers and grass of the park. No fear. No sorrow. No regret. Just…so free. The kind of free I always wanted to be.

"Our kind could've been this peaceful you know," Akeno placed his hand on my shoulder. My first instinct was to smack it away but I left it there, reserved. I was lost in my own little world. My eyes could not be torn from the happiness the children of the park felt. A little girl with a dog ran and she threw a stick far away and screamed, "fetch."

I wish I played that with my dog. I couldn't. **They **killed it.

_"Hey freak," the boy with black hair would mock me everyday._

_"Why do you even bother living?"_

_"Freak."_

_That word. Freak. It just resided with me. Yes. That word lived with me. It grew with me. It is me. _

**FREAK. **

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

"What does it matter to you how I feel?" I ask him but do not look at him. "Shouldn't you be off planning the demise of my father? I told you. I refuse to partake in such a devious act."

"But you're Lucy. Isn't your middle name devious?"

"So, the scientists have classified me. It's none of my concern whether you want to kill him or not. Honestly, it is none of my concern if anyone wanted his death. I just choose to simply not kill himself."

"The humans have infected you with their emotions. It's that guy, Kouta, isn't it?"

"No. He has nothing to do with the matter at all. He is just another pawn on the chessboard of life as are you and I. We're merely just players on the Earth's game board."

"That's quite poetic."

"Thank you, but the poetic symbolism you sensed in my words were not intended."

"What are you thinking about then?"

My eyes pierced through his, revealing everything. Why does he want to know so much? "I'm thinking about my life," I told him. "I'm wondering why I was placed on this Earth. Am I really a weapon of destruction?"

Akeno POV

_No…Lucy…you're not. I am. _

_****_Yes, I know. Super short chapter. lol. Sorry guys. :) The next one will be longer. I'm gonna read more of the manga for inspiration. Actually...I think I got something crazy for you guys, who ever is following this fanfic. Sorry for my absence. I'll update more often, I promise! Happy Memorial Day! ****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Akeno POV

As she looked at me, memories of my past flowed through my mind, replaying them over perfectly.

_When you were born Lucy…the doctor took samplings of your blood as you screamed for your mother. You were a true diclonius. The doctors were scrambled, trying to figure out why you had pink hair, golden eyes, and most importantly, horns. The doctor gave the samplings to the same organization that wants to destroy our kind. YOUR kind. They smiled and used the samplings to create what they think might be a mutation but instead, they got another diclonius, me. They wanted to kill me but then decided not to. They kept me like a pet guinea pig, using me for their various tests, experiments, and self-defense tactics. They planned to kill the rest of us but they needed the right tools so they would shoot all kinds of bullets at me. None prevailed. _

_As the years went by, the more diclonius or sipliets as they should be referred to showed up because of you. And you were more trouble than all of them. _

_I WAS BORN TO DESTROY YOU._

**Yes, yet but you do not kill her yet.**

_Shut up._

**Speaking the truth is not a crime.**

_But it is an annoyance. _

**Kill her. Isn't this what we've been planning for? Besides, she's not exactly all lovey-dovey now, is she? **

_She's thinking about the life she could have had if she was normal._

**Normal doesn't exist.**

_Your right… it doesn't. Not for her. At least, not on this planet. _

*** Sorry ^w^_. _heh. Heh. I forgot all about this actually and I haven't been getting any reviews to remind me. PLEASE REVIEW and maybe I'll write a longer one next time because I got some inspiration while I was home in Jamaica***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Bad…so Bad..Love is so bad… so bad…_

_You were the very reason that I breathed but now you're suffocating me…_

_Love is so bad…_

_And Love is only getting worse as you dig deeper…_

_Love is so bad…_

_Love will cause pain every time you learn about it"_

The truth finally came to Lucy. Her eyes emptied themselves of all ignorance…of all innocence. Lucy…Lucy was a killer. Whether Mew or Lucy, Lucy is Lucy and she is a killer no matter how much she tries to hide. She will always be a killer.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you," Lucy asks but does not expect an answer. She knows the answer. She's not as oblivious as he thinks. He smirks. This is the Lucy he's been waiting for.

Akeno only looks at her with that smirk.

"What are you waiting for?"

Her sudden rash response catches him off guard. Lucy, the killer…wants to die.

"You have already taken so much from me. What more can you take from me? I am a killer yes but I killed for a reason. Over the years, my need for killing disappeared. I only fought when my loved ones were faced with death itself. It was up to me to stop any harm that could potentially come their way. Now, they're gone. They're gone…and it's all your fault."

"They aren't dead," was the only reasonable response Akeno could muster. He did not want to set her off on an overprotective mode…for now at least. He might want that for an interesting fight. Fights that lasts less than a minute bore him.

"No, but they aren't here with me either…are they?" Lucy scowls. "If you're going to kill me, just do it."

Akeno hesitates.

"That's what you came here to do, right?"

He says nothing.

"Do it. You have a gun in your back pocket. Yes, I know. Take it out and shoot me."

He takes out the shiny piece of steel but only look between the two of them.

"Shoot me."

He just looks at her.

"Pull the trigger."

He did.

"_I break and fall down which is bad,_

_To other people… I'm the one that is bad,_

_What we call love…_

_Love is a sickness, can I get a witness?_

_Love is a sickness, can I get a witness?_

_And love is only getting worse as you dig deeper…_

_Love will cause pain every time you learn about it."_

*** Sorry for the "laziness" with the updates. I was so caught up in so many things that I completely forgot about this story. I was stacked with all this work from school and so on. I hope I am forgive. Short yes… but I think it got the job done. I'm updating this story this weekend, possibly tonight or tomorrow, and the chapter will be longer so…. Stay tuned. Love ya! ***

P.S. The song lyrics are the english version of an amazing korean love song called "Bad" by Tablo. Check it out! It's awesome and if you simply prefer listening to english just search Bad by Tablo (english version) and you'll get the english version of the song. : )


End file.
